Pushed To The Edge
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: It was any normal day in the palace for the 2 princes. Sitting in the throne room with there father the Pharaoh. But that all changed when the doors go flying open and a bloody young boy gets brought in who is pleading for his death. Can the 2 princes show the boy that there is plenty live for or will his past push him to the edge?
1. Chapter 1

Summery- It was any normal day in the palace for the 2 princes. Sitting in the throne room with there father the Pharaoh. But that all changed when the doors go flying open and a bloody young boy gets brought in who is pleading for his death. Can the 2 princes show the boy that there is plenty live for or will his past pushed him to the edge?

Author's Notes- Hey guys. This is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please leave me some reviews if you can, so that I can either make it better or not. So if you can let me now what you liked and what you didn't like so that I can fix it right away. Going back to my other story California I wont be updating that till either Sunday or Monday. So that you know. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot.

Talking in German

Pairings-

Yami, Atem, and Yugi

Seth and Joey

Marik and Malik

Bakura and Ryou

Warning- Swearing, Anzu Bashing,

Chapter 1

Prolog-

It's a normal day for the 2 princes. Yami and Atem, buts that's all about to change…..

The 2 princes are sitting there on either side of there father listening and watching him at one of his meetings with the council. Prince Atem is the older of the 2 twins…well he came out first. He has black star shaped hair with crimson tips and blond bangs that shoot up into his hair like lightning bolts. He has sharp deep crimson eyes that with the wrong looked could kill a man were he stood. He had very tan skin like another Egyptian would, but not his brother. Yami is the youngest since he came out after Atem did. He looks like his brother, but there are differences. He has the same star shaped hair as his brother, but instead of his being outlined in crimson his is outlined in a mixture of crimson and amethyst. He to had blond bangs that shot up into his hair, but he also had some that framed his face. He was much paler then his brother and most Egyptians, but nobody question it. His eyes are sharp like his brothers, but his eyes are a mixture of crimson and amethyst as well. Right now they were on either side of the pharaohs throne. Atem on the left and Yami on the right. Even though Atem was the next pharaoh there father still wanted them both to come with them and for them both to learn how to be pharaoh just in case something happened to him.

" So what do you think we should do pharaoh?" asked one of the counsel members.

" If the drought continues then we will give them some of our wheat priest Seth." replied the pharaoh

"Yes, But if we don't have enough for them and us?" asked Seth. Seth is there cousin and one of the counsel members. Seth has short brown hair and piercing cold blue eyes.

" Then we will have to deal. We will give them more then us." replied the pharaoh

"But wouldn't that leave us with very little Pharaoh? We do have more mouth to feed." asked Mahad. Mahad is a family friend of both the princes and the pharaoh and he is also there lead adviser. He has long shoulder length brown hair and kind sky blue eyes.

" that doesn't bother me Mahad. The people are more important then some wheat."

Just then the main doors get thrown open and 6 guards drag in a blood body.

The pharaoh stands up from his chair and yells in a voice that would make even the mightiest of men cower in fear " WHAT IS TH MEANING OF THIS!"

One of the guards looks over at the pharaoh while the other 5 push the man down onto his knees in front of the pharaoh with his head down.

" he came up to us and tried to kill us." replied the guard.

Everyone gasped.

The pharaoh looked from the guard to the boy. "lift his head up." he ordered one of the men

One nodded, but when he bent down to reach for his head he lashed out and screamed at the man in an unknown It was any normal day in the palace for the 2 princes. Sitting in the throne room with there father the Pharaoh. But that all changed when the doors go flying open and a bloody young boy gets brought in who is pleading for his death. Can the 2 princes show the boy that there is plenty live for or will his past pushed him to the edge?

.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BASTERED!" the boy screamed at the top of his lunges. He then stood up and round house kicked the guard that tried to lift his head up.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18, but that's not what made them gasp. It was the fact that he was covered from head to toe in blood whether it was his or someone else's they couldn't tell.

The young boy then turned his head to the pharaoh looking him dead in the eyes with a dark colored amethyst. He had a scar going down his right eye and cuts all over his face.

Everyone just stared at him in amazement. Nobody. I repeat nobody is allowed to look the pharaoh in the eyes not even his sons are aloud to. This kid either had balls or was extremely stupid. But that's not what the 2 princes thought when they saw his face. No what they thought was one word….Beautiful.

The boy then ran up to the pharaoh and grabbed his shirt and yelled into his face in Egyptian, but barley understandable due to his accent.." I WANT THE DEATH SENTENCE! JUST KILL ME PHAROUGH!"

Well let me know how you think of it and I will either continue it or stop it. So please comment so that I know. Also if you don't mind me asking if either you or you know someone who wouldn't mind being a beta please privet message me. You or them can choose to do this one or California. And speaking of California I will either update that Sunday or Monday if I can. So yeah. Let me know how you think of this and see yeah soon. Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- hey guys. How are you? Well it turns out that more people liked this then what I thought, so because so many people liked it I will continue it. To tell you the truth I though that nobody would really like it, so for those people who do like it so thank you. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. Only own the plot.

Warning- Swearing,

Russian

Last Time-

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BASTERED!" the boy screamed at the top of his lunges. He then stood up and round house kicked the guard that tried to lift his head up.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18, but that's not what made them gasp. It was the fact that he was covered from head to toe in blood whether it was his or someone else's they couldn't tell.

The young boy then turned his head to the pharaoh looking him dead in the eyes with a dark-colored amethyst. He had a scar going down his right eye and cuts all over his face.

Everyone just stared at him in amazement. Nobody. I repeat nobody is allowed to look the pharaoh in the eyes not even his sons are allowed to. This kid either had balls or was extremely stupid. But that's not what the 2 princes thought when they saw his face. No what they thought was one word….Beautiful.

The boy then ran up to the pharaoh and grabbed his shirt and yelled into his face in Egyptian, but barely understandable due to his accent.." I WANT THE DEATH SENTENCE! JUST KILL ME PHAROUGH!"

Chapter 2-

The punishment

The room went dead silent after those words. So silent that you could hear a pin drop if someone had one. The only real sound that broke the silence was the boys hard breathing from his out burst.

It took the guard's that where holding him a few minutes to understand what was happening and regain their baring, but when they did all hell broke loose. They ran up and pulled the boy off of the pharaoh not to nicely. The grabbed him by his hair and threw him onto the ground then one of them decided to step on his back. The young bot didn't let out a cry of pain at all, but everyone winced when they heard a small crack either coming from his back or his head.

" Don't. You. Dare touch the Pharaoh again you little shit head!" yelled the guard stepping on his back.

The boy slowly turned his head just enough to see him " Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." the boy spat in another unknown language.

The guard stepped on his head harder earning an almost silent whimper out of the boy.

The pharaoh slowly got down from his throne and walked over to the boy where he bent down to see the boys face " Do you know how to speak my language?" he asked rather calmly

" yes. I know many language's." said the boy.

It was hard for the pharaoh to understand him not just because of a guard stepping on his head, but because he has a very heavy Scottish accent.

The pharaoh nods " good. Now can you tell me your name?" he asked with a straight face.

The boy stared at him for a moment as if having a battle within him self on weather or not he should tell him " Yugi. Me name is Yugi." he said with a straight face looking the Pharaoh dead in the eye.

The Pharaoh nods " now tell me Yugi why do you want to die?"

Everyone was on the edge just waiting for the answer that has been bothering them since he had said it. Expectually 2 twin princes.

But the answer they got was one that they did not expect or actually what he did next.

Yugi threw the guy off of him and ran at the Pharaoh pulling out a knife. He grabbed the pharaoh and put the knife to his throat and took his arms and bent them behind his back. He then kicked his legs out from underneath him so that he couldn't move. Everyone gasped and guards went to grabbed their swords, but Yugi's words stopped them in there tracks " if any of you so much as hove I will slit his Adams apple and he will suffocate on his own blood and die a slow and painful dead. So back up, and you 2 move to where I can see you." he said calmly, and they all obeyed.

A few minutes later everyone is in front of him or at least were he can see them. " now to answer your question Pharaoh the reason I want to die is because I deserve it."

Everyone's eyes went wide and without thinking Yami yelled at the boy " WHY DO YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" after he realized what he did his eyes widened in fear for his father.

Yugi burst out laughing. After a few minutes he calmed down " well you see prince Yami I deserve to die because of what I have done. I have killed people actually many people. Many many people. I have also committed unspeakable crimes like am doing right now. Also this life holds nothing for me anymore. I have no reason to live anymore and as I stand here saying this I am dying from both blood lose and fatal wounds." he answered calmly. Everybody's eyes went wide and there was even a gasp from the crowed, but the Pharaoh started laughing. Yugi looked at the man and moved the knife closer to his throat to draw a thin line of blood across his Adams apple " why the hell are you laughing? I don't think it's that funny my dear Pharaoh" he asked as calmly as he could.

The Pharaoh winced from the shallow cut on his neck " well you see you want to die, but you ask me to kill you when you can easily kill yourself or just wait until you die from your wounds and blood loss. Am I correct?" he stated then asked the young man holding him.

Yugi's eyes went slightly wide because he was not expecting that response, but he does have his reasons for not doing it. " well Pharaoh you do have a point, but I can't kill me self because that would be going against not only what I have been taught growing up but I would also be going against orders giving to me by my lord." he answered

Yami and Atem's eyes went slightly wide at seeing a small smirk cross the fathers lips " it seems you have to follow orders no matter what they are, am I right?"

" yes." was his only answer which caused the pharaohs smirk to grow wider

" and you also want to die, am I right?" he asked

" yes"

" well I now know of the perfect punishment for you."

Yugi's eyes went wide. He growled not liking where this was going, but no mater what he said he can't go against orders no matter what they might be whether he likes them or not.

" you punishment will be to live here in the castle as both Yami and Atem's personal servant until you are 22 summers old and then you may leave. You may also not hurt any of us in any way, shape, or form if so I will change your punishment to something unspeakable. Is that understood?" the Pharaoh stated then asked the smirk still plastered on his face.

Yugi's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second and then he closed his eyes and sighed. " yes that is understood." he then removes the knife and backs away from the Pharaoh to willing kneel in front of him with his right hand over his heart and his head down " I will excepted you punishment and all that comes with it and if I do anything wrong I will be going against my people." he then looked up into the Pharaoh eyes " I might not like it, but its an order so I must follow." he said in a dead pan voice with no emotion in it, but to everyone else it sounded like he had said it a thousand times in the past.

The Pharaoh nodded " you punishment starts tomorrow at sun rise, but for today rest and let your wounds heal." he said the last part with a kind smile.

Yugi just nods.

There we go. I know its been so long. I hope you liked it and if you have things that you liked or didn't like please let me know I can fix or do something like it again. If you read my other story California you will know that I didn't post a new one yesterday and that is because I just did updated it I think on Friday, but there will be a new chapter next Saturday and a new one for this one on Sunday. So thank you for reading and goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- Hey guys, how was your week? Good I hope. Well for me school officially starts today, and also tonight is the very last episode of True Blood which makes me very sad. But its ok I still have The Strain and Super jail to watch on Sunday's. but enough of that am really happy that so many people like this story so thank you to all the people who have read and are still reading this, so thank you. Well enough of me on to the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. Only own the plot.

Warning- Swearing, some bloody and gore

Latin

Last Time-

Yugi's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second and then he closed his eyes and sighed. " yes that is understood." he then removes the knife and backs away from the Pharaoh to willing kneel in front of him with his right hand over his heart and his head down " I will excepted you punishment and all that comes with it and if I do anything wrong I will be going against my people." he then looked up into the Pharaoh eyes " I might not like it, but its an order so I must follow." he said in a dead pan voice with no emotion in it, but to everyone else it sounded like he had said it a thousand times in the past.

The Pharaoh nodded " you punishment starts tomorrow at sun rise, but for today rest and let your wounds heal." he said the last part with a kind smile.

Yugi just nods.

Chapter 3-

I Don't like you

The Pharaoh turned around and went to make his way back to his throne, but not before doing something that needed to be done. " Yami and Atem take Yugi to Isis and have her heal him for me and look after him for the night, is that understood?" he then sat down on his throne

They both nod then at the same time answer " Yes Father."

" very good." he then looked over at Yugi just as he stood " and Yugi be a good boy and let Isis help you. That's an order." the said boy nods. " Very good, now go and when you leave send someone to clean up the blood."

" Yes father." replied Atem. He then looked over at Yugi then with a motion of his hand said "Come on Yugi, just follow us."

Yugi just calmly nods and walks off to follow them out of the throne room.

Yami, Atem, and Yugi-

In the hallway to the Healing Chambers

Yugi's Pov-

Yami and Atem are walking a few feet ahead of him, but every once in a while they would glance back at him to make sure he was still there.

Yugi slowly started to walk slower and slower as his vision began to bluer a little bit and he started to stumble. He shook his head ' No not now! Don't even think about it! But the amount of blood that I have lost, am surprised that I was able to even keep up that act.' he looked in front of his at the 2 princes talking quietly to each other, not even noticing the boy behind them getting slower and slower. Yugi slowly put a hand to his side were there was a stab wound from a sword to try and stop the bleed, but it was no use. ' I can't believe I lost this much blood. Shit. Shit. Shit! What am I going to do?! ' he looked at the back of the princes heads just as they turned around.

Normal Pov-

Yami and Atem stopped walking to check on Yugi, but what they had there faces pure white with horror. Yugi's there with his eyes close and taking deep raged breaths, but that not why they paled. No, it was because Yugi was using his left hand to hold a bleeding right side. He slowly looked up at them with a mixture of pain, hate, sorrow, and a very small amount of fear. Yami and Atem can understand the pain, but not hate and sorrow and why he doesn't have that much fear. But they didn't have enough time to ponder this because at that moment the one thing that made there hearts stop happened.

Yugi looked at them with a weird expression. It was as if he wasn't seeing them, it was a look that said that he was seeing someone else standing there. then he dropped to both his knees, his eyes rolled into his head, then he went still as he collapsed. The 2 princes didn't know how to react at first they just stood there and stared and watched as a small puddle of blood became a big one surrounding the now unconscious boy. Atem was the first to snap our of it, and when he did he ran over to the boy and check for a pulse.

He sighed in relief and looked over at the now worried expression of his twin, but as soon as he seen Atem's face he relaxed a little bit. " He's still alive, but barley. It's almost not there." He then scooped the boy into his arms and walked over to his brother " We have to hurry and get his to Isis and fast. I don't think that he will last much longer." he said then went running down the hallway towards Isis with his twin hot on his heals as they ran down hallway after hallway after hallway.

A few minutes later-

Isis's healing chamber's

Normal pov-

The doors burst open scaring a boy with unusual snow-white hair. he jumped straight out of his chair with a small squeak. When he turned around he was about to great them, that was until he saw the bloody body in Atem's hands. First was a few moments of silence as he got over the shock, then " ISIS! " the bot screamed at the top of his lounges.

A few moments later a tall women with straight back length hair came running into the room. She didn't ask what the boy wanted because by the way that he screamed it seemed rather important, or at least life or death. As soon as she was they boy she started shouting out orders for not only the white-haired boy, but for the princes as well. " Atem. Put him over there in that bed, then go clean up and before you come back see if you can find a change of cloths for him." she told him pointing to an empty bed. She then looked over at Yami " Yami, I want you to tell Ryou exactly what happened and how long he was been out. Understood?" she ordered then asked the slightly shaken prince, but none the less he nods. She then went over to the boy and started to look him over and wash some of the blood off so that she could have a better look at him. As she was doing this Atem came back with a change of clothing for the boy.

Isis's eye's went wide as she cleaned some of the blood off of the boy. This however didn't go unnoticed by any of the boy's in the room. They know that look, and it usually means nothing good.

" What's wrong? Is he going to be ok? Can you help him?" Atem asked at he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist.

Isis shook her head " I don' know. Am surprised that he has lived this long. His body is covered in scars from what looks like years of fighting, but the good thing is he only really has that one wound and a few scratches." she said while she started to heal his wound.

Yami made a weird face " Wait, but he was covered in blood from head to toe almost. Are you telling me that not all of that blood was his?"

Isis nodded " He must had gotten into a really bad fight before he was brought here." Isis answered, but she manly said it to her self.

" Is he going to be ok Miss. Isis?" asked a very timid voice from next to her.

She looked over at her student and nods " Yes, he'll be fine Ryou. Don't worry." she said calmly, toreassure to the timid boy. She then looked back down at the boy " All he really needs now is some rest. He should be awake by tomorrow. If you don't mind me asking my princes, who is he and what is he to you two?" she stated then asked as she walked away from the boy to sit down in a chair.

" His name is Yugi, and father said that he could be are personal servant for his punishment." Yami stated calmly. Isis nods. Yami then looks over at the boy " Can we stay with him until he wakes up?" He asked

Isis nods " Of course." he then looked over at Ryou " just let me or Ryou know when he wakes up." she then motions with her hand for said boy to follow her into a different room.

Yami and Atem take a seat on either side of the bed, each taking a hand into their own. Atem then looked over at his brother " What do you think about what he said? You know about wanting to die?" Atem asked

Yami just shrugs " I don't really know. I also doubt that he is going to tell us as soon as he wakes up, he doesn't seem like that type of person. So I guess we wait till he can trust us a little and ask him." Yami answer while locking eyes with his twin.

Atem nods while never breaking eye contact " I guess your right." he answered after a few beats of silence. Silence then filled the room as they both retreated into their thoughts.

A few minutes later ( about 30 minutes later )

Normal Pov-

Yugi's head started to move from side to side like he was having a nightmare, he gave out a very faint whimper which is what caught there attention of the princes.

They both looked down at the boy " Do you think he's having nightmare?" asked Yami with some concern lacing his voice as he met his brothers eyes. Atem nods. " Should we wake him up?" Yami asked

Atem shrugged " I don't know? Maybe?"

Well they didn't have much more time to talk about it because the young boy started to move more, and he was saying names.

" Mom…..Dad…."

The 2 princes looked over at each other, then back to the boy.

His eyes then shot open and he sat up " Mom!". This mad the 2 princes jump back knocking there chairs over. Yugi looked around before making a grab for a knife that was on a table by his bed, but Atem was faster/closer and grabbed it before Yugi. Yugi winced and grabbed his side in pain from moving to fast. After it seemed like the pain subsided he looked around the room, then his eyes landed on the Atem. " Where am i? " he asked in an emotionless voice.

" Isis's healing chambers." Atem answered the boy calmly.

" How long was I asleep?"

Atem thought for a few minutes then answered " For about 30 sun movement." Atem answered in a calm voice

Yugi nods. " How did I get here?"

" I carried you." Atem answered him with a smirk

Yugi sot him a dirty look " If you're expecting a thank you your out of luck."

" Why?" Yami asked as he sat back down.

" Because I might be under your control, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Am only following orders, and even if I don't like what I've been ordered to do I will still do it." He then smirked "and I also don't like you. Either of you." he then stated calmly. Both the princes eyes went wide at his last comment.

Both Atem and Yami pointed a finger at them selves, then at the same time asked " You don't like us?"

Yugi nodded " Yes, I don't like either of you one bit, actually I have an undying hatred for the both of you." he answered calmly with a smirk. " But I guess I don't have much of a choice or say in it." he said as he got up and out of bed. He then looked over at the 2 of them " Now that I am now your personal servant, what is my first order?" he asked with a smirk.

I know it's Monday, and so that means that am updating this kind of late. Sorry. I couldn't think of how to write it, so I got up really early to write this whole thing. But you hope you liked it, and for those who start school today I hope you have a good first day. Well I will be seeing you guys Saturday, so have a good week and a good day. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes- Hey guy's, how is it going? Good I hope. I know this is late and all, but if you go onto my profile I actually explain why I haven't done anything lately. I actually typed this up some time ago, but never got around to putting it up. I don't know when I will be able to put anything else up, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything from it. I only own the plot.

Warning- Swearing, some sexual content, some blood

Last time -

Both Atem and Yami pointed a finger at themselves, then at the same time asked " You don't like us?"

Yugi nodded " Yes, I don't like either of you one bit, actually I have an undying hatred for the both of you." he answered calmly with a smirk. " But I guess I don't have much of a choice or say in it." he said as he got up and out of bed. He then looked over at the 2 of them " Now that I am now your personal servant, what is my first order?" he asked with a smirk

Chapter 4-

First day as your personal servant

Yugi's Pov-

' Why did I smirk! Why did I show ANY type of emotion! What the hell is wrong with you! You know better. Remember what happened last time, they suffered for your stupidity."

He was pulled out of his thought as Atem started to speak " Why do you hate us? We never did anything to you that we know of." He asked then stated with confusion written all over his face

Yugi sighed as he got out of bed and started to get dressed in the clean clothes that Atem had brought for him " Dose someone need a reason to hate someone that they just met, or have only heard stories about?" he didn't wait for an answer " No, people don't. Its human nature. The reason that I hate you both is because you guys took something from me. Something important. Something that I can never get back, and doing so you set a chain of event into motion which will ultimately lead to destruction, death, and heartbreak. Do you understand?" he stated then asked as he turned to look at them fully dressed.

They nod.

" Good. " Yugi then went down onto one knee with a hand over his heart ( like he had done in the throne room ) with his head down before he spoke " Now that I am officially your personal servant, what are my first orders….masters?" he asked without looking up at them, but as he spoke he tried his best to hide the growl and hatred in his voice. But they didn't seem to notice, well if they did then they didn't say anything about it.

As Atem and Yami started to whisper to each other about what they should do, Yugi had time to think to himself about his situation. ' I could use this to my advantage. Yes I could. All I have to do is get close to them, and then everything else will be easy. But there are a few things that have me worried, like what if someone found ' them '? How am I going to report? How am I going to get out of here when I finish my mission? What if I end up not wanting to finish my mission?' as he asked that last question, he looked up at them through his hair so that they couldn't tell that he was looking at them. He mentally sighed ' No mater what I will NEVER like them. I hate them and anyone involved with the royal family, and I will for as long as I live. '

Yugi was pulled out of his thought because Atem started to speak " We have come to a decision, you will follow us to our room where we will then explain to you your duties and what it is you are expected to do. "

Then Yami spoke finishing his sentence " We will then have a friend of ours show you around the palace, so that you don't get lost at any point." he finished with a smile

Yugi just nodded

" Ohhh and Yugi, we would like it if you called us by are names when we are alone." said Atem

" And you don't have to bow or anything when we are alone either." finished Yami

Yugi shook his head " That I can not do. It goes against everything that I was taught as I grew up. If my people would to find out about that I would be publicly executed." Yugi answered honestly. He then slowly looked up at them to see shock written on their faces

" What?! That is just cruel!" Yami yelled as his hands clenched into fist

Yugi just shook his head " To my people it is not. That is how we have lived for many years, and how we will continue to live for now and until the end of time."

Atem shook his head " But that doesn't matter, it is still cruel, but we have no say in it." he then motion with his hand for Yugi to stand up and follow as he and Yami started to walk out of the room " Well no matter what you live here now and we will let you choose to whether or not you to do that, but that's besides that point. Come along little one we will show you to are room." he finished right before him and Yami walked out of the room, leaving Yugi to himself as he got up off the ground.

' I won't be living here long. And that's a promise.' he thought to himself as he walked out of the room to follow them.

Atem and Yami's Room-

Yugi's Pov-

After a few minutes of going down hallway after hallway, they eventually ended up at a big set of fancy double doors with 2 big body guards standing outside of them. They stopped a few feet from them, so that Atem could go and talk with them.

After a few minutes of silence Yami wanted to try and break the silence, but at the same time, try to get to know Yugi a bit better. " So Yugi, where are you from?" he asked, looking down at the boy who was leaning up against a wall with his hands crossed over his chest.

Yugi looked over at him, then in a very pissed off voice answered " From a village on an island." was all the answer he got, but he didn't push the question or why he sounds so pissed.

He was happy the Yami didn't push the subject, he wasn't allowed to talk about the village. Nobody was, but he was surprised that he didn't say anything about him sounding pissed. Well no he wasn't pissed, he was in pain. He had a hole in his side and they made him walk, for what an hour. Yeah, he had done plenty of stuff with broken bones, fatal injuries, and even weapons sticking out of his body, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. No, they hurt like hell!He sighed to himself " Why is he talking to them?" he asked Yami, shocking him that he was talking to him.

" He's explaining to them about you and that you will be are personal servant." he explained with a smile, which Yugi didn't return.

A few minutes later Atem waved a hand at them telling them that they can go in. Yami nods and was about to tell Yugi, but he had already pushed himself off the wall and was making his way over to the room. As Yugi walked by the guards, they gave him a look of….pity? So Yugi shot them a fierce glare.

When he walked into the room, he calmly looked around, and it took everything that he knew not to gasp and run around to touch everything like a child would in a store. He NEVER seen a room this big, fancy, or anything before. The good thing was he didn't let it show, as he looked around the room taking in everything thing. The fancy soft looking bed, the big dresser, a balcony, a table, and a few paintings.

When he was done, he turned around to look at them, then in a voice with no emotion asked " Where's the bathroom?"

Taken back because that was a question that they weren't expected, Yami just pointed to 1 of 2 doors a few feet from them.

He nodded, the walked over to the door and went inside. " What the fuck." he whispered to himself as he looked around the room. There was a bathtub big enough to fit 10 people COMFORTABLY , a sink, a full body mirror, a toilet ,a bunch of oils, and some towels. He sighed and walked over to the mirror and lifted up his shirt to see a big bandage going around his middle where he was stabbed. The bandage was soaked in blood. He sighed as he put his shirt down ' as long as they don't see it.'

He then walked out of the room to see something that will scar him for life. There on the bed was Atem on top of Yami straddling his hips, and they were making out. His eyes went wide, then he blurted out the first thing that came to mind " Isn't that incest?"

There heads snapped up to see Yugi leaning up against the door frame to the bathroom with an emotion less expression on his face. Atem quickly gets off of him, as Yami sits up. " ummm…its not what it looks like?" was all that Atem could think of, and it ended coming out more of a question than a statement.

Yugi had to fight the urge to laugh " It looked like you were trying to eat his face, but I won't tell anybody if that is your wish." he said the last part bowing.

Atem nodded " Good, don't tell anybody. Now lets talk about what your duties will be." he then motion for him to sit up on the bed with them, which he gave them a ' Are you fucking serious look ' before he walked over to a chair to sit down.

As he sat down, he winced slightly, but they didn't notice.

As Atem and Yami sat up straighter Atem started to go over what he had to do. " Every morning you will start a bath up for us, get are closing out, get us breakfast, and then make sure we are up before sunrise. After we will leave and you will be here alone, which you will be expected to clean while we are gone. When we return for lunch we expect to see you in the dinning room. After, you will return to the room, unless we tell you otherwise. Then at night you will, take off are jewelry for us, then we will retire for the night. Any questions?"

Yugi just starred at them ' yeah I have just one, why do I have to take off your jewelry for you? Cant you do it? Fucking princes.' was what he wanted to say, but what came out was " I understand." he bowed his head, manly to hid his twitching eye.

" Good, then we will call for are friend to show you around." you could practically HEAR the smile on Yami's face, you didn't need to look over at him to know.

He then looked up at them, and in the same voice that he has been using all day asked " Where is my room, masters?"

He saw the 2 of them visibly flinch when he said ' master ', but Atem points to the second door by the bathroom. He calmly nods his head, then walks into the room and slams the door, so hard that you could hear a crack coming from either the wood or the hinges holding the door.

Once safely inside, he slides down the door and puts forhead on it. Now that he is finally alone, he has time to think of a plan. ' Ok, first as far as I know nobody has found my stuff yet, which is a good thing because if it was found I would be fucked. Second I need to figure out how am going to be able to give my reports to them, without anybody knowing. Third I need to figure out how am going to be able to complete my mission and get back home before times up.' he sat there and just staring up at the ceiling when a thought popped into his head. ' I got it! Tonight I can sneak out get my stuff, hopefully meet over at the rondevu point, and then I should be able to get my next order, and hopefully know how everyone is doing back home.' that last thought brought a genuine smile to his face, but it didn't last long as he remembered why he was here and the punishment that awaited if he didn't get what he needed done, done.

He was pulled out of his thoughts to a knock on the door, then Yami's voice " Yugi, are friend is here to show you around the palace. "

" Yes, I will be out there in a minute." he calmly said through the door. When he heard his footsteps fade he let a smirk cross his lips ' this is perfect. After this tour I should know my way around. ' He then looked up at the ceiling again as an after thought crossed his mind before he opened the door ' would you be proud of me ...mother and father...'

I hope you liked it, like I said I don't know when I will get anything else up. So till next time.


End file.
